


Patience and Poker

by Rozilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy's Poker Face, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Pool Sex, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Thor sneak off from one of Stark's parties for a quiet chat.<br/>Nope, just kidding, hot tub sex.<br/>Snarky hot tub sex. Best kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience and Poker

**Author's Note:**

> I had this hanging around in my notebook for AGES and finally typed it up, whilst mainlining FKA Twigs' song 'Two Weeks'. I feel better for having written this.

It was one of Stark’s soirees and Jane had finally been dragged along because Thor had promised she’d meet other distinguished scientists. It would be nice to go to a party that didn’t involve brown nosing old white guys in the vain hope they’d fund her latest expedition to god-knows-where. No, for once, it was _her_ ass they were kissing. Tony Stark was keen to introduce her to various astrophysics bods and get her chatting with Bruce (Culver was like the mafia- you never really left). He was still trying to recruit her to join the team at the Tower, but as much as she appreciated the gesture, she preferred being a free agent. Plus, as much as she admired Stark, she didn’t trust him one fucking inch. He called himself a scientist, but he was an engineer through and through- and there _was_ a difference. She was one to, clearly, but only because she _had_ to be, since most of her career had been spent on the fringe living from measly grant to measly grant, assembling her own equipment out of necessity. The crucial difference, to her, was the outcome; engineers built stuff and took it apart to tinker with, but scientists hypothesized, planned, considered and above all _thought_ about stuff. Not that she would say this in front of Stark, no matter how much of an ass he was being- no sense in biting the hand that fed Thor.

Also Darcy had begged her until Jane had finally relented. She wasn’t going to turn down _two_ sets of giant blue puppy dog eyes, she wasn’t that cruel.

It was going to give Maria Hill a huge headache, trying to make sure Darcy didn’t put too many damning/potentially security breaching photos on Instagram. By the time the party was winding down, Darcy had snapped selfies with everyone. especially Sam and Steve, flittering around the party, phone flashing away and having the time of her life.

Jane watched her flit away, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face Pepper Potts, looking flawless, even at this point in the evening, in skyscraper heels and smart but tasteful Dior. Jane felt drab by comparison, even in a star pattern Valentino dress that Thor had bought her. She smiled and held out a hand ‘Hi Ms Potts-’

‘Please call me Pepper,’ she laughed ‘you okay? You seem a little-’

‘Nervous and socially awkward now all the nerds have left?’ Darcy materialised, practically Star Trek style, at her side ‘she is, but it’s cool, Darcy Lewis, I’m her assistant. We spoke on the phone earlier.’

‘Oh yes, I remember,’ Pepper shook her hand and beamed ‘weren’t you an intern?’

‘Got promoted!’ ’bout time to ammirite?’ She nudged Jane, who rolled her eyes and nodded ‘Yep.’

‘This party is awesome, I’ve had a great time, by the way,’ Darcy continued ‘thanks for the invite!’

‘No trouble, it’s great to finally meet you both in person, and please stay- this is usually the point where they break out the card games- isn’t that right Nat?’

Jane and Darcy tried not to tense up at the sight of the _actual_ Black Widow in a similarly gorgeous dress swanning over for a kiss on the cheek with Pepper, then turning to greet them.

‘Good to meet you both,’ she said to Jane, after a further round of handshakes, Jane trying not to think about all the times Natasha might have used these hands to garrott someone ‘Thor will _not_ shut up about you.’

‘Really?’ Jane asked, feeling her cheeks light up ‘Well… he’s uh…’

‘Pretty good at stealth for a giant,’ Natasha remarked, looking past Jane’s ear. Jane was about to ask what she meant when her legs were scooped up and she was caught bridal style in a pair of giant arms. She was about to scold Thor, but he was admittedly very irresistable in a button down shirt, so relented for a comfortably passionate kiss. Out the corner of her ear, she could hear the sounds of wolf whistles and mock dissaproval, including Stark shouting ‘Get a room!’

When Thor set her down and she had caught her breath, she managed a slightly strangled ‘Hi.’

‘You two make me want to barf,’ Natasha teased.

‘Least you don’t have to sleep in the next room,’ Darcy said, not quite under her breath. Jane shot her a look, but there was no malice in it really. Screw it, they were amongst friends here.

‘I think it’s sweet,’ Pepper cooed.

‘Thank you,’ Jane glared at Darcy again ‘at least some people aren’t jerks.’

‘Some people don’t have to listen to you two bump uglies so hard you make pictures fall off the wall in the next room.’

Jane flicked her arm.

‘Lucky you,’ Pepper winked at Jane. Thor wrapped an arm around her waist ‘Tis I who is the lucky one.’

Nat and Pepper both awwed whilst Darcy made gagging noises ‘Spare me.’

‘Hey! Fabio!’ Tony came over to wrap his own arm about Pepper’s shoulders ‘you two wanna take this elsewhere so we can play poker without watching you two grapple like horny teenagers?’

‘Can I play?’ Darcy asked, excitedly.

‘Sure, more the merrier- seriously, please leave before I get diabetes.’

‘Tony!’ Pepper scolded ‘no need to be a jerk, they’re young and in love.’

‘He’s technically older than all of us combined, including Cap.’

‘I heard that!’ Steve called.

‘It was Pepper!’ That earned Tony a nudge in the ribs.

‘My point stands,’ Pepper said, calmly ‘we are very happy for you both.’

‘Happy as could be,’ Tony managed ‘but you have that place upstairs all set up and-’

Thor coughed loudly and Tony stopped.

‘Ugh!’ Pepper shook her head ‘Ignore him, you two go have fun.’

‘If Jane is agreeable, I would not mind a walk, a chance to show her what the Tower has to offer.’

Jane had gone beetroot red throughout the entire conversation, not to mention everyone there would know they’d gone to make out somewhere.

Then it occurred to her that she did not care one iota. Even if they’d snuck off before people saw them, most of the group (now whittled down to the Avengers and a few significant others) would’ve put two and two  together. Besides, she hadn’t seen Thor in over a fortnight and he’d not been there all evening- she was gonna climb him like a tree the minute they were alone regardless. So screw the lot of them, especially Stark- he was one to talk about sneaking off for a quickie. So with a little discretion, Jane signalled to Darcy as she, Tony, Pepper and Natasha headed towards the Poker game. Her assistant gave her an encouraging thumbs up as they set off.

 

‘I have somewhere in mind,’ Thor whispered, as they got into the lift, heading up. She smiled into a kiss that deepened as the doors slid closed. Her hands slid up, around his waist, tugging the hem of his shirt from his trousers. She would’ve blown him there and then had Thor not gently pried her hands off, holding them above her head and breaking the kiss to look her square in the eye.

‘Patience,’ he rumbled ‘we’re not there yet.’

‘Not sure I want to be patient,’ she purred, pressing herself against him. He smirked, letting her hands down to kiss the knuckles ‘I’ll make you worth your while,’ he chuckled, giving her thumb the lightest of nips. She repressed a heady giggle and bit her bottom lip. She felt ridiculous, light headed and silly, but with Thor, she felt safe enough to be all those things for a while, knowing at the end of it she’d still be Doctor Jane freaking Foster. Being with him was as strengthening as it was fulfilling. Just as well, she was ready to pass out from the kissing alone. Whoever taught this man how to kiss deserved a medal. When they had separated long enough to exit when the lift ‘dinged’ at the right floor. She followed him out on wobbling legs into an open plan spa with giant hot tub that spanned one whole side of the room.

‘Stark nearly spoiled the suprise,’ Thor slunk behind her and gently traced the outline of her neck, his other hand slinking around her waist.

‘I’ll ding him around the ear later,’ Jane replied, feeling as though she’d melt against the warmth of his back. He laughed ‘Good plan, but right now?’

‘Right now…’ Jane turned in his grasp ‘I think we’ve earned ourselves a little swim.’

‘Agreed,’ he reached to the zipper at the back of her dress ‘I don’t suppose you brought a… what do you call it… a bathing suit?’

‘Nope,’ she grinned as he tugged the dress down, carefully, letting it loosen off her body ‘what about you?’  

‘No, alas,’ he pulled the dress off, letting it fall to the floor, purring when he saw she had elected to go bra-less ‘we shall have to make do.’

He leaned down to kiss her as though he meant to breathe her in, hands tracing up her thighs, up to her underwear and pulling at it whilst she kicked the dress away from around her ankles, relieved she had elected to remove her shoes sometime ago. With as much thought as she could muster she fumbled at the catch on his belt, struggling to concentrate on her task when one hand held her upright, and the other pulled her panties aside, letting his fingertips circle her clit. She whimpered into his mouth, standing on tiptoes to allow him access. He hummed with approval when he found her slick and wet.

‘’Someone’s eager.’

She couldn’t reply sensibly, just bite back a moan and finally manage to yank his belt open and pull his fly down. With a groan he took both her wrists in hand again, practically holding her up by her arms (still careful as ever) and went back to worrying at the little bud between her legs.

‘I said, _patience_ , Jane,’ he whispered, still smirking against the side of her neck, the shock-waves building already, still on tiptoes ‘in all things, but especially these precious moments when we are alone, I always endevour…’

Her legs but he let go of her wrists and caught her again, still stroking at her clit and leaving sharp kisses on the side of her neck, her climax so close _so quickly_ as his quickened his strokes ‘.... that… you… come… _first._ ’

What was it about his _voice_ ? So low and smokey and that accent- it just _did_ it for her, damned if she could explain it, especially if it came with a deep, growling bite at the join of her neck and shoulder, just as she came in a long, warm sweep up her whole body. She felt loose and pliant encircled in his massive arm, gripping the front of her shirt and sinking her own teeth into the material, catching his skin in the process. All she could do was moan and cling on for dear life until it dissipated and let her come down to Earth long enough to find her feet again. When she looked up at his face, she found him looking _way_ too pleased with himself. She took a step back to glare at him.

‘You’re so gonna pay for that…’ she managed, as he started on the buttons of his shirt.

‘Oh am I?’ He chuckled ‘Will this be before or after our little swim?’

Jane considered this and sighed ‘After I guess.’

He had a real thing for swimming and bathing with her and, she had to admit, there was something pretty liberating about swimming naked together, even if she ran the risk of a UTI because of the chlorine. Fortunately, Tony Stark had been considerate enough to make it fresh water, so that was a relief.

She stripped off her underwear and stepped into the water, feeling him watch her as she did so.

‘Thank you for this,’ she said, taking in the warmth of the water and the tickling bubbles.

‘It was nothing,’ Thor said, his voice followed by the sound of his belt and pants hitting the floor, followed by his shirt. She decided to savour the anticipation by not turning round until she felt him slide into the water behind her, striding up to her and settling in the water, completely in his element.

‘What is it with you and water?’ She asked, dreamily, swimming closer and hooking her arm around his shoulders.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean… you just seem to have… a… thing for it.’

‘A ‘thing’?’

‘Yeah… just seems to get you all riled up.’

‘Hmm,’ he held her a little closer and gently pulled her along in the water, clearly tall enough that he could stand on the bottom of the pool as the water continued to bubble and froth ‘I cannot say for certain… perhaps I just like being naked and wet?’

She snorted with laughter ‘I get that,’ she conceded, resting against him and lazily bringing her hand down in the water, hovering close to where he must’ve been hard for a while now ‘but… it’s got to be your turn now.’

He smiled darkly and pulled them to a stop at the edge of the pool, which had tiered seating, where he sat down, leaning back on the side, letting go of her and resting his elbows there, holding up his hands.

‘Have at me.’

‘You are _such_ a piece of work,’ she swam up to where he sat, settling her knees either side of his thighs, hand inches away from he throbbed beneath the surface ‘but I think you’ve earned it.’

‘Well, if you think me worthy,’ he teased ‘then who in their right mind would dispute it?’

She leaned forward, one arm around his neck for support and reaching down to gently encircle his cock. He groaned luxuriantly and leaned his head back.

‘Good point.’ she mock-sighed, giving him a squeeze ‘I suppose I’m always right.’

‘Truly,’ he grit out when she hooked her fingers in his hair to leaver her up, giving him another squeeze at the base and dragging her grip up ever so slowly. He practically purred and rolled his hips in response, shutting his eyes and doing that little tilt of his head she found very endearing, as she continued in a slow, steady pace. The water gave a little friction, but he didn’t seem to mind at all.

‘That okay for you?’ She asked, glancing down to her (haha) handiwork.

‘Very,’ he opened one eye ‘you clearly have an aptitude for this.’

She tugged his hair ‘Thanks!’

‘You’re most welcome.’

He really _really_ was an ass sometimes, but goddamit did he make it work for him. She gripped harder and picked up the pace, grinning to herself when he moaned and rolled his hips again, into her fist. She kept going, spurred by his responses, punctuating each stroke with a squeeze and a kiss to his ear and neck. The moaning descended into growls, his hand coming down to practically pin her to his side. He opened his eyes and drew her in for a long, hungry kiss, her hand still working him. One more tight grip had him taking her wrist to stop her.

‘Enough,’ he rumbled ‘come here.’

She let go and let herself be pulled into his lap properly, hovering just above his cock in the water, gliding over the head of him slowly, one hand to guide him inside her and the other still entangled in his hair. It was slow, a little awkward in the water, but they’d done this before. He gripped her hips and meeting her eye, whining slightly as he slid home, resting himself inside her and burying his face in her neck, waiting for word. She shuddered with the sensation of it, adjusting to him for a moment before rasping in his ear ‘You can move… I’m okay…’

‘You’re sure?’

‘Yeah, yeah… ’m sure-’

He obliged, rocking his hips up and into her whilst she gamely held on and moved with him, each snap of his hips met with a breathy cry. The water rippled and splashed around them as they moved and writhed, Thor bringing her breasts to his mouth to cover them in suckling bites and kisses. He could feel her getting overwhelmed and short of breath, struggling with the pace, he couldn’t help but lose himself in her just a bit longer, in the way she grunted and whimpered, the way she squeezed and clenched around him, how she threw her head back and dug her nails in his skin. Another kiss, hot and salty, swallowing a moan, the noise sending the same warm pulse through him. He pushed back and groaned when he felt her contract around him again.

‘A little more…’ he felt himself edge towards completion ‘so… close…’

She nodded and found some well of strength and picked up the pace, him meeting her as much as he felt he could, trying to touch in return.

‘Let me…’ she grunted out, pinning him with a hand either side of his head ‘let me.’

He stilled and let her ride him out, drowning himself in her, drawing her in when he finally came, gasping her name against her skin and feeling the world fall away, willing the water to become a cocoon around them both, holding the warmth in for just a bit longer. She was pressed to him, their wet skin contacting and only adding to feeling of happy bliss he felt with her so close to him.

‘Jane?’ He found his voice after a fashion.

‘Hmm?’ She had her head resting on his chest and seemed to have a dreamy expression that he probably had himself.

‘You alright?’ He asked.

‘Yeah,’ she sighed and gently eased herself off him, gasping when she came free and sighing in relief.

‘I’m glad,’ he let his arms fall to the side and watched her drift away from him in the water, smiling in a sly sort of way.

‘What are you thinking about?’

‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’ She winked and swam back to him.

‘What wickedness do you have planned?’

‘I refer you to my previous answer.’

She resumed her previous position, him still not moving, her hands either side of her head before heaving herself up out of the water so that her hips came level with his face. Her progress was stopped when he wrapped his arms around her legs and held her out of the water.

‘Hey!’

‘My heart,’ he drawled ‘you did that on purpose.’

‘Now, why would I do that?’

He hummed and glanced at her naval ‘If I were to hazard a guess, it would be so I could do this.’

She was lowered gently forward so she could lean on the side with him resting his face between her thighs, nuzzling and tickling. She laughed and felt him gently turn her so she was on her back, her legs spread and him rising from the water enough to rest between them. She sat out of the water, the steam from the water still keeping her warm, Thor pulling her close so that his face was level with her once again.

‘Okay, I confess,’ she mock sighed ‘I _might_ have done that on purpose.’

‘Of course,’ he settled in to feast, savouring her squeak when his tongue poked between her folds, finding her clit once more.

‘Subtle, I think you’ll- hhmmm- you’ll agree.’

His hummed agreement reverberated against her, heeding a few hasty directions before her voice was reduced to sobbing moans, grinning when she yanked at his hair again. He didn’t stop lapping and teasing and kissing until she cried out, breath hitching and trembling as he slowly slid his fingers in, feeling how hot and soft she was inside. He kept going and going until she came under his eager tongue, not stopping until she yanked him away, making a noise approximate to a ‘Stop… stop a minute…’

He left a loud, bruising kiss to her thigh for emphasis then relented and watched her come down and recline and recover.

‘You’re… ridiculously good at that.’

‘At your service,’ he chuckled.

‘Hmm,’ she sighed, holding out her arms ‘come here.’

He followed her direction, pulling himself out of the pull completely and leaned over her, the floor’s soft, absorbent carpeting cushioning his knees and elbows, watching her smile up at him, noting how she reached for him, trying to wrap her legs around his hips.

‘Do you want something?’ He asked, as innocently as he could given his position.

‘You,’ she drew him closer ‘one more time before we have to go back?’

‘We don’t have to go back,’ he pointed out.

‘They’re your friends, we can’t just… disappear all night.’

‘Yes we can. I have a room not three floors below us, we shall have breakfast with them in the morning.’

Jane felt an odd mixture of relief that she could retire for the night and uneasiness at the unfamiliar social territory she found herself in.

‘What about Darcy?’

‘She’ll be alright,’ he pressed a kiss between her brows ‘I checked with her before hand, her exact words were ‘She’ll be in no condition to play Poker, it’d be best for her to sit the rest of the night out.’’

‘Sounds about right,’ rolled her eyes ‘... okay, yeah. Let’s stay.’

‘But of course.’

He sat up, lifting her hips, supporting them as she wrapped her legs around his waist ‘This alright?’

She nodded, gently moving herself over him, slowly, maddeningly, feel him brush against her throbbing clit. He didn’t move, just watched her for a moment, biting her lip and whimpering for him.

‘Come _ooonnn_ ,’ she keened ‘that’s not fair!’

‘What’s not fair? This not enough for you?’

Jane narrowed her eyes at him ‘You know what I want.’

He laughed ‘Demanding aren’t we?’

She just groaned ‘I know we’ve got time now, but that’s still really _mean_ -’

‘What is? What _more_ could you want?’ Another grind of his cock against her folds and her sigh and rolling her eyes.

‘How’s that?’

She mock shrugged ‘I’ve had better honestly, it’s not like you’re even try-’

A rough thrust cut off her sentence.

‘You little minx,’ he growled.

‘I knew appealing to your ego would work,’ she gasped ‘but I still think you can do better.’

‘I suppose…’ another rough thrust, gazing into her eyes and smiling, meeting her eyes ‘I shall to try harder.’

‘Glad to hear that,’ she drew a deep breath ‘apparently we have all the time we need.’

 

Back up in common room, Stark was down several thousand dollars and counting.

‘You’re gonna bankrupt me Lewis!’

‘C’mon Mister Stark, nine thousand dollars is chump change to you and Mama’s got student loans to pay off so cough up.’

‘You did raise the stakes Tony,’ Rhodey pointed out ‘so pay the lady.’

‘Yeah yeah yeah,’ Stark begrudgingly pulled out his phone and transferred the money.

‘Has Nat been teaching you how to do a Poker Face?’ Steve asked looking up from something Sam was showing him on his phone.

‘Nah, I’m just really good and Mr Stark likes rising to the bait.’

‘You have nine thousand of my money, I think you can call me Tony now.’

‘I thought you had a ten dollar limit?’ Pepper was chatting with Maria Hill nearby.

‘Tony’s showing off,’ Rhodey rolled his eyes.

‘She started it!’

‘Yeah I did,’ Darcy smiled at the incoming message on her phone.

‘So how long until your boss comes back?’

‘Oh it’s only been like, two and a half hours, they’ll have barely started. We won’t see ’em till morning.’

Stark groaned ‘Darcy’s picking on me Pepppp!’

‘Oh hush you big baby and play nice.’

‘Yeah _Tony_ play nice,’ Darcy shuffled the deck again ‘let’s go!’

 

At twenty thousand dollars down and half the team laughing at him, Tony was cursing both Darcy’s unnaturally good poker face and the sex drive of millennia old space Vikings.


End file.
